Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Neo Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu, and a former member of the Fairy Tail, and Cait Shelter Guilds. She is also the love interest of Romeo Conbolt. Profile and Stats Name: Wendy Marvell Alias: Sky Sorceress, The Sky Dragon Classification: Human, Mage, Dragon Slayer Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Height: 143 cm (4'8") Weight: 28 kg (62 lbs.) Affiliation: Neo Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail (formerly) Status: Female Voice Actor: Brittney Karbowski Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class | S-Class *'Attack Potency': Large Building level, higher with Arms or Ile Arms; City Block level with Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with strongest spells *'Speed': At least Soundspeed, higher with Vernier or Ile Vernier | Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Likely Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class MJ, higher with Arms or Ile Arms | Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level, higher with Armor or Ile Armor | Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Above Normal Key: Base | Poison Sky Dragon Mode Appearance Wendy is a petite young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, which she wears in pigtails held together by two animal ear-like attachments and two strands of hair framing her face which reach down to her chest. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy's light-blue guild stamp is located on her right shoulder. Wendy generally wears a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top (the top triangle is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom triangle is light-yellow with white lining) and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck, exposing her upper bare back. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her biceps and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals at her feet. While off-duty or not on missions, Wendy wears a white tank-top with a "Keep Calm and Wizard On" logo on the front, a black skirt that reaches down to her knees, and blue ankle-tied sandals around her feet. She sometimes either keep her hair in twin pigtails or let it flow long. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (e.g., the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic", and can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or her friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation, yet hasn't shown it yet since her first appearance in the Fairy Tail verse; this could possibly be in theory that she casted Troia on herself before going on any sort of transportation. If by theory, being unable to move and think properly in this state, Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on herself to counter it. Wendy harbors romantic feelings for Romeo Conbolt, the only adolescent Mage of her age within the guild, whom she liked since childhood before she was sealed away on Tenrou Island alongside the Tenrou Team for seven years. Like Romeo, she brushes off any interest pointed towards her by her feminine guildmates, and tries to deny any romance towards him, but ironically, it just wants her to admit it even more. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power, defense power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar': An air version of the standard Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Chelia's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. She can also combine this attack with her healing properties to counter an attack, heal the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories as she did with Erigor's. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy first used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind': Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful, blue-green tornado. *'Supportive Spells': **'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu and Gajeel's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. **'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER…". ***'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. **'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS..". ***'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. **'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. ***'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. **'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise': By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic or bad status effect abilities used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. ***'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise': A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. **'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. **'Milky Way': It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Poison Sky Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Wendy obtained after eating Cobra's poison and having the winds and poison inside her body fused together. This mode grants Wendy the ability to use her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with poison, inflicting corrosive damage towards the target's body, eventually leading them to their death once the poison takes full effect. Wendy can activate this form in a state of will, however, it will leave her heavily exhausted afterwards. Because of this drawback and the poison that can kill her opponents, Wendy would only use this if its absolutely necessary. *'Poison Sky Dragon's Roar': Wendy's alternate, poison-enhanced version of her Sky Dragon's Roar. Wendy quickly gathers and releases a large amount of wind and poison from her mouth, producing a very large, powerful, slicing blast that is at least the size of multiple city blocks. Aside from the laceration cuts dealt to her opponent, the poison enters the body and infects the nervous system like a virus, causing them to decay, and eventually, lead them to their death. *'Poison Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy attacks her target with a poison-coated Sky Dragon's Claw. The damage dealt from the kick is increased by the addition of the poison that slowly spreads through the target's body. (Unnamed) *'Poison Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': A poison-enhanced version of Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Wendy expels a powerful whirlwind with poisonous streams to attack within her area, increasing the damage with the added effect of lethal poisoning a person's body. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Shattering Light: Poison Drill': Wendy's alternate, poison-enhanced version of her Shattering Light: Sky Drill. Wendy forms a fast wind and poison barrier in a clockwise, then counter-clockwise rotation, allowing the barrier to contract inward and pushing her opponent back with tremendous force and poisoning them after the attack takes place. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells, such as combining the destructive power of her Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster for more devastating effects. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Chelia Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Chelia using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Chelia during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's natural reflexes are rather sharp, able to dodge attacks that are too fast for the human eye to see, or move others out of harm's way if they don't sense it coming. Great Magic Power: Despite her age, Wendy, as a Dragon Slayer, possesses a larger amount of Magic Power than average children would show. However, her Magic Power really shows through in battle; proving to be capable of releasing multiple, high-level Sky Dragon Slayer spells and still have Magic Power left over. Her Magic color is green. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia *Wendy's name started with the kanji for water "水", to the Japanese word for Wednesday "水曜日", to the rōmaji of Wednesday in English, to Wendy. *Wendy dislikes Umeboshi (pickled plums) to an extent where she can be influenced at the sight of others eating them. Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Neo Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Team Natsu Category:Main Characters Category:A-Class